


Take It Slow

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Rock and Tempest: The Complete Series [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cullen's first time, Dorian takes good care of him, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, excessive sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dorian treats Cullen to his first time (sort of).</p>
<p>An aside that takes place between Two Weeks (1 of 3) and Two Weeks (2 of 3) in the Rock and Tempest universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Slow

The walk back to Cullen’s room was a blur. Dorian didn’t see anything, couldn’t pay attention to anything but the warm hand in his own and the way Cullen’s body curled in close. This wasn’t the same aggressive kind of trek like it had been that first time. No one picked the other up, there weren’t quite so many heated and hard kisses, but dorian did lean back against Cullen and press a kiss to his cheek. The man was aglow with a blush, pink from from the tops of his ears down past the collar of his shirt. It was so sweet, as was the way his eyes crinkled with a shy little smile. Cullen was so handsome, even more so now, and Dorian smiled as he came to a stop outside Cullen’s door.

“Come here,” he purred, and wrapped his arms around Cullen’s waist so he could kiss him. Cullen practically melted into his arms, kissed Dorian back enthusiastically, and wrapped his arms tightly around Dorian’s shoulders. It was so eager, so heated, so willing to let go. Dorian couldn’t think of anything better than that.

When the need to breathe finally came, Dorian smiled and lifted a hand to tangle it in those soft curls, “Get out of those clothes for me,” he instructed gently, “and get on the bed.”

Cullen nodded, smiled, and kissed Dorian again before he moved away. It was a moment to breathe for them both, and while Cullen got out of his clothes Dorian did the same. He stripped down to just his underwear and Cullen got settled on the bed. Now they could begin.

After a stretch, Dorian dropped himself on the bed and pulled Cullen to him so he could kiss him. They tangled together, all arms and legs, and kissed deeply. Dorian loved the taste of Cullen on his tongue. He loved the way Cullen panted into his mouth and how his hands gripped hard at Dorian’s waist. They were rolling together with their hips. It heated the air around them, that intensity, and Dorian groaned into Cullen’s mouth as they pressed together. He wasn’t hard, not yet, but Cullen was getting here. Dorian could feel it. It was like there was electricity coming off his skin, and it was so beautiful. 

Cullen’s mouth moved lower, kissed and nipped at Dorian’s jaw and throat as his hands skimmed upward to his chest. Dorian sighed, eyes shut, and rolled his hips hard against Cullen’s as warm fingers brushed up over his ribs and to the two hoops hanging from his nipples. So far, Cullen had been entranced with them. He’d kissed and tugged at the hoops with his lips and hands, pinched at his nipples with teeth and fingers, and left little bruises and bite marks all around for Dorian to smile at when he saw them later. Now was another one of those times as he felt the bite of Cullen’s fingers and short nails at his nipples, which pulled a hiss from Dorian’s lips, then gentle tugs at the jewelry. Each one send a burst of that same electricity straight to his cock. Dorian could feel his heart beating faster, feel the blood rushing lower, and he dug his fingers into the meat of Cullen’s shoulders.

“Fuck,” Cullen growled against Dorian’s earlobe, then tugged again at the hoops, “you’re so beautiful.”

Dorian chuckled, kissed Cullen’s hair, and rolled his hips again so he could push the other man onto his back. All that attention felt so good, but he could also sense Cullen trying to wrestle some of that control back. It was second nature, Dorian knew that, but that’s not what this was about. He rolled Cullen, straddled his hips, and leaned over his chest so he could kiss him again. “Now, now,” he tutted, “I’m supposed to be spoiling you, remember?”

A groan, “Can’t help it,” Cullen said, “too tempting.”

They shared a smile, and Dorian lifted a hand to brush his fingers along the scruff of Cullen’s jaw. He was so gorgeous like that. Cullen, laid out like a feast for Dorian, and looking up at him with reverence in his eyes. There was a bit of mischief there, too, and it was so wonderful. That warm skin under Dorian’s hands was a revelation. He loved it. Even the scratch of his beard under Dorian’s hands was wonderful, though for many years he’d hated that kind of thing. Now he couldn’t get enough of touching Cullen like this, and he loved the reaction it got him every time.

Grey eyes looked down into brown ones, ones that looked like molten amber, and Dorian just took his time memorizing Cullen’s face. He wanted this moment forever, wanted to wrap it up in fine silk and ribbon and tuck it away, so he could have it whenever he wanted. He knew there was a bit of anxiety on Cullen’s part, he could feel it in how the other man breathed and how he could feel his heart fluttering, but he’d soothe that away. It would take time, but they had time. They had as much time as they needed, or wanted, and Dorian would put every second of it to good use.

So he bent his head and nuzzled his face in against Cullen’s pulse, kissed at where it beat faster than usual against his lips, and just breathed him in. “I’ve got you,” he promised into Cullen’s ear and felt him sigh before he heard that soft  _ whoosh _ of breath. Some of the rigidity left his muscles, and Cullen relaxed against the mattress with one hand skimming along Dorian’s spine. That was nice. Feeling him relax was nice. Dorian kissed his neck again, scraped his teeth over soft skin so a soft pink mark raised just a little, and started a slow descent from Cullen’s neck to his chest to his stomach.

That expanse of skin was almost too much, spoiled for choice as Dorian was. There were too many spots that made Cullen sigh and squirm, but there were others that made him chuckle and grab for Dorian’s hair as his mustache tickled a little. It was easy, sweet, and every so often their eyes would meet and another warm smile was shared between them. Every single one seemed to calm Cullen further, and the lower Dorian moved the more easily Cullen let himself fall away. Dorian knew that feeling well: the getting lost in the sensations and letting them overtake him, and he was slow and methodical and deliberate with every brush of fingers or lips or tongue. 

“Dorian,” Cullen breathed, and a look upward rewarded him with the sight of Cullen stretched out with one hand tangled in his curls. That was...well, it was beautiful. Cullen called Dorian that often, usually when they were stretched out across the bed and one thick, warm finger traced the lines of his tattoo from his arse all the way up to his shoulder. Cullen loved the long planes of Dorian’s body, he knew that, but there was something so gorgeous about the way Cullen looked when he was so unguarded like he was. The man was angelic, though he’d argue that Dorian was the actual angel, but Dorian knew that Cullen might very well need a pair of wings all his own.

He smiled, kissed the little bump of Cullen’s hip bone, and nuzzled his face in against the line of coarser curls that trailed from the man’s cock to his navel. Arguably, though Dorian adored every inch of Cullen, that bit was his favorite. He loved the slight softness around Cullen’s middle that was probably some holdover from the ancient Fereldans that needed a layer of fat to keep them warm in the harsh winters. He loved the way Cullen squirmed when it tickled and how he sighed for the feeling of Dorian’s nose there now. Right there he could take in scent of the man under him: the soap, the smell of engine that clung to his clothes from working on the car all morning, and just that inherently healthy scent that was all  _ man _ that Dorian couldn’t help but love. It was everything he ever wanted a lover to smell like, healthy and masculine, and it made his mouth almost water to taste the skin there.

And he did. Dorian’s tongue dipped out to taste pale skin, licked lower to the joins of Cullen’s hips and toward the middle where the man’s cock rest against his belly and was starting to harden in earnest for the attention. That bit of making out in the car had started it, Dorian knew, but that bit of anxiety there had probably made it flag just a little. That was alright, though. Cullen would be hard and aching soon enough, and Dorian had plenty of time to make it as deliciously drawn out as he pleased. 

One hand rested on Cullen’s hip, a gentle weight to keep his hips still, and he bent his head again to lick a wide swath along the underside of Cullen’s cock with the flat of his tongue. It was a light touch. It made Cullen groan softly, and Dorian smiled as he let the air cool where his tongue had touched so he could take in Cullen’s reaction. Then he took him into his mouth, sucked slowly and languidly at the tip, and swallowed him down.

“Maker’s breath.”

Dorian was going to enjoy this.

A long while later Cullen lay there with one hand fisted in the sheets and the other tangled in Dorian’s hair. His cock was hard, leaking a little at the tip and wet from Dorian’s mouth, and lying against his stomach. Dorian had taken his time, used long minutes to take him to the edge a couple of times, and did what he could to smooth out the worry lines that had gathered in Cullen’s face a while ago. Now he was blushing a gorgeous pink from the tips of his ears and down to the middle of his chest, and Dorian was more than sure that any concern about what was going to happen was long since melted away.

He kissed his way back up Cullen’s body, stretched out alongside him, and buried his face in at Cullen’s neck. One hand stayed at Cullen’s cock, traced it with his fingertips from the sensitive head and down over his balls. It made Cullen shiver, rock his hips upward to maybe get a bit more than that ghosting touch, and he turned to press his forehead in against Dorian’s hair. He was breathing hard, panting, and shaking just a little with the want for release. That would come, but not now. Right now Dorian was just concerned with being at his side and touching his lover so he would want more.

“You’re perfection,” Dorian said against Cullen’s neck, “did you know that?”

A whine, and Cullen tried to inch downward for a kiss as his hips bucked up against Dorian’s fingers, “Not,” he answered, “and you’re being cruel.”

“I am not,” Dorian laughed, and lifted his head so he could flick his tongue against the scar at Cullen’s lip before he kissed him. Cullen returned the kiss hungrily, wrapped his arms around Dorian’s shoulders, and they curled together for a long few moments. The kisses were warm and wet and insistent, perfect, and Cullen sighed into Dorian’s mouth as Dorian wrapped his hand around Cullen’s cock to stroke it slowly. The shiver that went through him started at the top of his head, and Dorian could feel it move down along his spine and through his legs. The man really was perfect. Absolutely.

The hands at his back gripped harder, and Cullen bit at Dorian’s lip, “ _ Maker _ , Dorian,” he groaned, “more. Please.”

“Mm, and what kind of more do you want?”

“Anything.”

“So, like, a sandwich or something?” Dorian teased, “Because I can go to the kitchen-”

Cullen kissed him, which made him chuckle against those lips, and bucked his hips into Dorian’s fist, “Don’t you dare,” he hissed, “don’t...don’t stop.”

Like he would have, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity for a joke like that. Dorian kissed him again, though it was softer now, and he looked up into Cullen’s eyes, “Remember what I said before?” he asked, “about if you get uncomfortable with anything?”

The other man nodded, sweaty curls falling across his forehead, “I remember.”

“Say the word and I stop, alright?”

“Not going to happen.”

Well, that was about as much consent as Dorian could have asked for. They were both smiling, though Cullen’s was interrupted every so often by a look of pleasure as Dorian’s thumb brushed over his slit. He was practically fucking Dorian’s hands, though Dorian made sure it wasn’t hard or fast enough for him to come. Not yet.

He slid back down, settled himself between Cullen’s legs, and just watched him for a moment. There had been the thought to do this with Cullen on his stomach, since that was Dorian’s usual way with this kind of thing, but he wasn’t about to do that with Cullen’s first time. No, they would do this face to face. It was easier to know if Cullen needed to stop that way, and on a very selfish level Dorian wanted to see him enjoy himself. So that was fine.

His free hand moved to take one of Cullen’s legs and lift it so his knee rested on Dorian’s shoulder. That pulled him closer, put that deliciously supple arse practically in his lap, and that was more than okay. “Can you do me a favor?” he asked, tone casual, and grinned as he watched Cullen try to surface from where he’d sank back down into that hazy head space that so often came from turning over control to someone else.

“Do I have to move?”

A chuckle, then Dorian shook his head, “Your drawer?” he asked, “you know where everything is better than I do.”

Cullen nodded and reached back with one hand to pull open the drawer of his bedside table. He rummaged for a second, then pulled out the bottle of lube as well as a couple of condoms to hand off to Dorian. Good. That was good. Very good.

He set them down on the bed beside him and quickly sucked a couple of fingers into his mouth. Cullen watched him, rapt attention on Dorian’s mouth as it wrapped around his fingers, and Dorian may have played that up just a bit more than he would normally. He groaned, flicked his wrist of the hand still slowly pumping Cullen’s cock, and smiled around his fingers as Cullen’s head fell backward against the mattress and he moaned softly.

Carefully, he pulled his fingers out of his mouth and set one to slowly trace the outside of Cullen’s entrance. It was another light touch so the other man could get used to it, and he cast a glance back upward to watch his lover’s reaction. Cullen tensed for just a moment, licked his lips, then slowly eased off as Dorian’s hands worked together to make that blush darken across his features. Now they were getting to the good part, the part where Cullen’s body relaxed enough that he could start probing with his finger, and he delighted in the shiver he got in response to the touches he gave.

“Please,” Cullen whispered.

“Please what?”

“Y-your finger,” he stammered, then sucked a breath in through his teeth as that finger pressed against him, “I...Maker, don’t make me say it.”

“Come on, now,” Dorian encouraged him playfully, “I know you’ve got it in you.”

A pause, then Cullen lifted his head, “not what I want  _ in _ me right now.”

Good enough. Dorian pulled his hand away, quickly let go of Cullen’s cock to squeeze a bit of lube onto his fingers, and he slowly started up that gentle exploration again with his fingertip dipping in and out. And  _ oh _ , the sound Cullen made just for that. It was a cry, a quick rise in both volume and pitch, and his hips bucked. It wasn’t to move them away from the invasion, not that Dorian could figure, and he kept it up until one finger had worked its way inside and was lazily thrusting in and out. 

Maker, Cullen was beautiful. He clawed at the bed, turned his cheek to press it into the sheets, and  _ whined _ . “Yes,” he panted, “fuck yes.”

The man did have a rather dirty mouth when he was getting what he wanted. Dorian had heard him growl all manner of filth into his ear when he fucked him, and it seemed this time would hardly be any different. “Good?” Dorian asked as he pushed his finger in again and crooked it just so until Cullen squirmed and another one of those high and needy cries left him before he could be self conscious enough to stop it.

“Maker take me,” Cullen panted, “that...I fucking saw  _ stars _ .”

“Now you know what you do to me,” he teased back, and started his finger moving again before he slipped a second one in alongside the first. Cullen grunted, shifted his hips as he tried to get used to it, and Dorian patted the man’s thigh to help calm him. It didn’t take long for it feel good, though, and Cullen relaxed again as Dorian’s fingers scissored and stretched him around them. The little, panting  _ ah ah ah  _ sounds Cullen made with every thrust of Dorian’s fingers were like music to his ears. He nudged the man’s prostate again, rubbed at it long enough for Cullen’s hips to rise upward and for him to moan long and loud.

“Dorian,  _ please _ !”

“Shh,” he soothed, and rocked his fingers out again so he could push in all three. That was enough to set Cullen off, and he rolled his hips up and down. This bit would take time, but they had enough of that. 

So Dorian fucked him slowly with his fingers, took care to make it feel good and deep, and before long Cullen was thrusting his hips downward to meet him so they pushed in deeper. He couldn’t keep quiet either, and that same litany of curses and praise for how good it felt fell from his mouth like a stream-of-conscious poem. It was delightfully obscene, and after a while Dorian drew his fingers out and just traced them along the entrance again like he’d done before. 

“No,” Cullen begged, “fuck, Dorian, don’t do that.”

“Why not?” he asked, amusement clear in his voice. Cullen didn’t seem to hear it, though.

“I want them,” he pleaded, “feels so...so...fucking  _ empty _ without them.”

“Like being filled up, hm?”

“Maker, it’s so good,” Cullen groaned, “please, more.”

“No.”

“ _ Dorian _ ,” he begged again, “I need it. Or just...anything. Touch me. Anything, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Dorian asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Please. Now.  _ Please _ .”

He pulled his hands away completely then, which earned him a disgruntled curse and another cant of Cullen’s hips. Dorian was busy, though, and he grabbed up a condom to rip it open with his teeth before he quickly unrolled it onto his cock. Listening to Cullen had gotten, and kept him, hard for a long while now. He was ready. His own body was practically screaming at him, but logic dictated that it wait. So he’d waited. He’d waited and now Cullen was ready. He was ready, the condom was on, and Dorian sank his fingers back inside Cullen’s body for another few deep and unhurried thrusts. The sound that left Cullen, the  _ unnnngh _ that bubbled up from deep in his chest was reward enough, but Dorian knew it was only going to get better.

“Think you’re ready for more, now?” Dorian asked.

“Yes,” Cullen agreed with a decisive nod against the sheets, “I need you. Please, Dorian...please.”

“Can you say what you need?” he asked as he sat up a bit higher on his knees and grabbed his cock to pump it a few times so it was completely hard and ready to push inside the man under him.

There was a pause. Cullen was gathering his thoughts. Dorian knew the wait well enough from the last week or so together, and he didn’t push for more until their eyes met again and he cocked an eyebrow. “Fuck me,” Cullen whispered, “or...you know what I mean, Dorian. I need you. Now.”

At first blush, Dorian wouldn’t have guessed this was Cullen’s first time to hear him say it. It was, though, and Cullen had said those words to  _ him _ . Of all the people in the world he chose to share this moment with, he chose Dorian and that was a gift Dorian had never had the likes of before. He’d hold this entire moment so close, he knew that much, but he’d also hold onto the knowledge that Cullen wanted  _ him _ this much. That he trusted Dorian well enough to turn himself over like this and be led and pushed beyond his comfort zone. It was...big. A very big thing, and it made his heart swell up in his chest.

Slowly, so very slowly, Dorian guided himself forward and into Cullen. Inch by precious inch he moved them closer, and Dorian paused when he felt Cullen tense for the intrusion. One hand brushed long strokes over his thigh to help calm him, and he turned his head to press a kiss at the bend of Cullen’s knee, “Easy,” he instructed, “relax.”

“S’too much.” Cullen’s face was red and he was straining hard to keep his composure. It would be difficult, Dorian knew, but the sight of the man taking him in was just too fucking hot to ignore.

“It’s alright,” Dorian soothed, “just relax.”

Cullen tried. He breathed in and out slowly, and Dorian pressed in further when he felt some of that tension loosen. That was enough to get him seated fully inside the other man, and once he felt Cullen’s arse press flush against his hips he carefully lowered Cullen’s leg so he could lean over him without losing an inch inside him. It was so terribly intimate. Dorian couldn’t recall the last time he’d had sex this intimate before. Of course every time with Cullen had been so very close, closer than he could ever remember, but this was so different. So...perfect. So personal that it made his chest hurt.

“Alright?” he asked, and was surprised for how out of breath he sounded. Cullen was so wonderfully tight in all the right ways and it was  _ doing things _ to him on the inside. Maker help him, but he felt like he was melting both from the pleasure of just being inside him and the closeness it brought them.

Cullen nodded. His mouth was hanging open and he was breathing raggedly, but he nodded. So Dorian leaned in and kissed at his jaw for a long moment as he let the other man get used to it, and it wasn’t long before strong arms wound around him and the hips under his started to buck a little. Cullen was eager, he had to give him that much, and he buried his face in at Cullen’s neck as his hips started to move.

The whole thing was a whirlwind. At his ear, Cullen panted and moaned and whimpered all manner of dirty things. The feel of it was so intense that it wasn’t long before even Dorian felt himself closing on that edge. Under him, Cullen was writhing and thrusting his hips up to meet Dorian’s so they were as close as they could possibly be. He was so deep inside Cullen, so perfectly fit that they shuddered together when Dorian’s cock hit Cullen’s prostate and the reaction was...heated.

“Do it again,” Cullen begged as he scratched his nails down Dorian’s back, “Maker, again!”

The sounds of their fucking filled the room, and both their voices lifted high into the ceilings over it. One of Dorian’s hands snaked between them, caught Cullen’s cock in his fist and he stroked him in time with his thrusts until Cullen’s voice rang high and sharp and he was stringing come across both his and Dorian’s stomachs. His body arched, taut as a bowstring, and that tightness inside of him was just what Dorian needed as he fucked into it like he’d die without it.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Dorian hissed as his thrusts went deeper and more erratic. His control had melted away now, and it was harder and faster than he’d gone thus far, which only added to the complete whiteout that happened when he came and ground himself up against Cullen’s arse. “Fuck!” he cried out, “Cullen, fuck, Maker take me!”

“Dorian!” Cullen shouted as one hand grabbed hard at Dorian’s shoulder. So hard that he knew there would be a bruise there and little pinpricks of blood for how Cullen’s short nails dug into his skin. The man would feel him for hours for how deep he was, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Dorian’s head fell forward and he slumped down until he was on knees and elbows on top of Cullen, then he practically collapsed on top of him. He’d never come so hard. Dorian knew that. He’d never fucked like that, never...never  _ made love _ like that. That’s what it was, wasn’t it? That closeness and intensity? That wasn’t a fuck. That was something else. It was entirely too much, and at the same time it felt like he could never get enough. Not ever. 

It took a while, but eventually he slipped his softened cock out of Cullen. The man whimpered, grumbled about that empty feeling, but it seemed like he was still floating in that haze. Dorian was content to let him, too, and he nuzzled his face in against Cullen’s chest so he could press his lips over one of the scars that littered his skin. Maker help him, but Dorian felt  _ wrecked _ . Wrecked, but so completely sated and happier than he could remember feeling in a long time.

Once upon a time he might have turned his nose up at it, but now...now Dorian would choose  _ this _ , this making love to Cullen, over anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the first aside for this project would be unabashed porn from me, right?
> 
> Come find me on tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
